Talk:Moyagakure
symbol Where do I get the symbol of Moyagakure? [[User:Leodix|'Leodix']] [[User Talk:Leodix|'Talk']] 18:52, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :Ask ShounenSuki to make one. Jacce | Talk | 19:06, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Moyagakure? Is Moyagakure the correct name? What minute do they say it? Seelentau 愛議 00:51, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'm asking because in the German Narutopedia it is listed as Kemurigakure, which isn't listed in this Wiki Seelentau 愛議 18:10, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::The name wasn't used in the episode, but they call themselves Moya nins. Jacce | Talk | 18:14, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :::But the artice says that it was briefly mentioned. Seelentau 愛議 18:19, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::I checked again. Didn't hear anyone mention Moyagakure. Jacce | Talk | 18:50, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::Some time ago, I actually did some research into this. Throughout the entire episode, there was absolutely no mention of a Moyagakure. The closest thing is those shinobi calling themselves the . On a related note, none of the three shinobi are ever, in any way, named. :::::If you ask me, they are just three random shinobi with no true village allegiance. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:04, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::But they wear forehead protectors with some kind of symbol on them. It looks like smoke to me, maybe that's why we named it Kemurigakure and not Moyagakure. Seelentau 愛議 19:22, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: That is pure speculation. While the symbol often represents the village's name, in some cases it doesn't have to. The Hidden Mist's emblem looks like it'd better suit the Hidden Rain, but its still four diagonal lines.--Hohenheim Talk to Me ◕ ‿‿ ◕ 20:11, May 10, 2011 (UTC) style based on anikis abilities, what little ones he has, the ninja of moyagakure appear to be based off of real-life ninja, i don't know, just a thought.--Caseather (talk) 02:11, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Deletion? Since there doesn't seem to be any real village called Moyagakure (since the only known people to come from any such village are just in an OVA episode), shouldn't this just get deleted? Their forehead protector could just be made up by them and not stand for any village at all. --speysider (talk) 17:12, February 10, 2012 (UTC) While it is plausible that the trio made-up the village, there is no evidence that they did, I don't see why the page should be deleted on that basis. As for the other argument, I'll use this as an example: There is only one mention of Benisu Island and that place have it's own page and it has almost the exact same premises: Only mentioned in one filler episode (shippuden 224) or no pictures of the place's visual design. It looks alot like pure speculation, and since when have this wikia based it's contents on that? --Tzao (talk) 21:10, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Rock Lee no seishun full-power ninden Atleast i think that there is a village, anime and Rock Lee manga only, since they appeared in episode 101, but there were also Moya ninjas who appeared in the "Rock Lee no seishun full-power ninden" manga, chapter 10, page 3. Atleast we/you can ad a triva about them appearing in the Rock Lee manga. Deletion Part 2 I checked the episode. While they claim themselves to be "Moya-nin", there is no point they say the term "Moyagakure". Possibly just an editor using the Moya-nin as a basis for the village name. Please consider deleting the page. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 03:20, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :Aren't there a couple villages that are never referred to by full name? Shimogakure, I think, is only ever called Shimo. ''~SnapperT '' 19:25, March 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Moyagakure was never real. Someone just assumed they were ninja, but they are clearly not. This should definitely be deleted as it has no basis. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 19:27, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Just like when Shikamaru said "Sora-nin" (Sky ninja), people assumed Soragakure, when no such term was ever said. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 04:01, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::But there was at least a country there, the Land of the Sky. If there's no Moya village, is there a Moya country? ::::Again I ask, is Shimogakure ever confirmed as a village? ''~SnapperT '' 17:50, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::Apparently no Moya country either, only "Moya-nin". Dunno about Shimo. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 06:46, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Im pretty sure i remember the third anime profile book saying that they were haze ninja but according to you guys those books are not to be taken seriously. Munchvtec (talk) 12:53, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :I actually don't know much about the anime book, but if so, please give the book name and page number. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 00:58, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Bump. So I suggest we just delete the page. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 00:37, April 23, 2015 (UTC)